


dorks in love

by momomonie



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, I lov em, christine defending jeremy is my aesthetic, stage dorks, these two melt my heart ok, we need more of these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momomonie/pseuds/momomonie
Summary: they're such dorks





	dorks in love

“Jeremy! Jeremy!”

The said boy turned to the sound of the voice, a small grin breaking out on his face as he saw his short girlfriend run up to him, a bright smile blinding him while her small half ponytail bounced around while she ran. She tried to push through the crows to get to him, not caring if she stumbled a bit on her feet.

People looked at them weirdly, a few hushed whispers and pointing were directed at them made Jeremy deflate a little. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, his small grin was now a bit painful to even muster.

Once Christine reached to him, her smile became manic and turned to the people whispering and pointing, “do you mind,” she said through gritted teeth, “pointing is rude. Talk bad about my boyfriend—” her eyes narrowed a bit, “or else.”

They knew not to underestimate Christine when she’s mad, so they stumbled over themselves to get away from Christine’s extreme death glare on them.

“Chrissy. Do you know how much I love you?”

Christine turned to Jeremy, who was looking at her in awe and fondness. Her tough and scary self-vanished, replacing it was a blushing mess. “What can I say, Jer?” She said, lightly touching his elbow, “you’re so precious and delicate and very, very important.”

Jeremy just smiled softly at her.

“Lunch? Just the two of us?”

Christine giggled, linking arms with the freckled-boy, “oh Jeremy.”

The boy smiled widely and led them into the cafeteria, Christine’s head leaning on his arm the whole way to their lunch table.

They are dorks. Dorks in love.


End file.
